


Raising Hell

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gen, I Love You, M/M, Malec, just a bit though, raising Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just Raising Hell (1x04 episode of Shadowhunters) redone as if Magnus and Alec were already dating before the events of the show





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, i tried to write it before i left for DC so if there are any errors or something feel free to comment it so i can fix it

Alec sat in his room as he texted Magnus, it’s quiet therapeutic to complain to him about all that’s been happening. He heard a knock on his door and quickly stuffed the phone in his pocket, but he relaxed when he saw it was just Izzy.

“Come on, we got to go talk about a topic you might find interesting.” 

Alec stood up and walked over to Izzy, he shook his head to get the hair to move away from his eyes. “What topic?” he asked as they left the room.

Izzy smirked, “Your boyfriend,” she whispered.

That caught Alec’s attention. “What do you mean ‘my boyfriend’” he said.

Izzy turned to Alec, “I mean your boyfriend has apparently been stealing Clary’s memories and we have to go talk about him.” Alec followed Izzy to the conference room where Hodge was standing with a tablet looking at a picture of Magnus on the screen mounted up. Magnus was in Pandemonium, surrounded by Downworlders, and Alec admits that, to anyone else, he would look pretty threatening. 

Alec sat down at the table and practiced the art of subtly staring at your boyfriend while trying not to look too gay, Alec was pretty good at it. He’s is shoved out of his daydream by Clary and Jace coming into the room, thankfully without the annoying mundane. Clary sat down at a chain one chair away from Alec and Jace stood next to her. Hodge swiped something on the tablet and the picture zoomed in.

“Magnus Bane,” he began, “he’s over 300 years old and as you can see he hasn’t exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century.” Hodge swiped more and it switches to different photos of Magnus throughout the centuries. Alec can’t help but wonder where the institute got these pictures. “His tastes are both excessive and expensive.” 

“He looks like a Downworlder David Guetta,” said Clary. Alec glanced at her, that was such an unnecessary comment.

Izzy laughed, “Guetta is already a Downworlder.” Clary turned towards her in bewilderment. “Vampire,” Izzy explained, “why do you think you never see him during the day.”

Clary turned back around in obvious shock. Alec shook his head.

“Can you two focus, this is not a joke.” Alec honestly did not want to have to deal with this, he just wanted to stop having to hide his and Magnus’ relationship.

“Alec’s right,” said Hodge. “Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I’ve ever known and he has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters.”

Alec snorted but Izzy covered it up with a cough. Hodge looked at them weirdly then turned away. “Thank you,” Alec mouthed at Izzy.

“Your welcome,” she mouthed back. 

“If he has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters,” started Clary. “Then why did he help my mom remove my memories, isn’t she a Shadowhunter?”

Hodge pointed at Clary. “Yes, your mother was one of the best, but help might not be the best word. Did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Yes. But she probably paid him handsomely for it.”

Jace pulled out a chair and sat between Alec and Clary. “Warlocks usually require payment before helping anyone with anything.” Jace laughed and bumped Alec on the shoulder. “Right man?” 

Alec ignored him. 

“I heard from the clave that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine started hunting them,” stated Alec.

“Valentine must be searching for the warlock that aided Jocelyn in keeping his daughter away from him,” said Hodge. 

Wow, that certainly didn’t make Alec feel any less scared for Magnus. 

Hodge’s rune started to glow red and he doubled over in pain, clutching the table. Jace and Izzy went over to help him. 

“Hodge, are you okay?” asked Clary. Obviously not, thought Alec.

“I’m fine,” grunted Hodge as he got his bearings back. Jace and Izzy went back to their spots.

“So how do we find Magnus,” said Clary. 

“We don’t, Magnus finds us. We set up a meeting somewhere protected and lure him out of hiding,” said Jace.

“And I know exactly where to do it,” Izzy strutted over to Hodge and took the tablet from him. She hummed happily as she tapped away, eventually pulling up a picture of an invitation of some kind. Alec peered closer at it and saw that it was an invitation to the Downworlder rave Magnus told him about. 

“Downworld rave, nice job Izzy,” Jace said appreciatively.

“Where’d you get that?” Alec asked. He leaned forward, genuinely curious.

“During my surveillance of the Downworlders,” replied Izzy. “From what I hear Magnus likes to party.”

Alec leaned back and crossed his arms. “He’ll never go for that, not with Valentine hunting him.” Alec didn’t know how to tell Izzy that he really didn’t want Magnus to come out of hiding without everyone knowing his secret, so he didn’t do anything. Also, Alec already knew that Magnus wasn’t planning on going to that party because they have a date planned.

“Of course he will, he’ll blend in; it’s practically hiding in plain sight,” said Jace.

“I don’t know,” said Clary. “It see-“

“Relax Clary,” interrupted Izzy. Alec was just starting to like Clary when she was saying that yet Izzy had to cut in. “Trust me, Magnus is coming out of hiding to go to one of the biggest parties of the year.”

“Never underestimate Magnus’ hedonism or greed,” agreed Hodge. 

Alec really hated this meeting.

“Now, come with me,” said Hodge. He left the room and everyone followed him. They went to the storage room where they kept all the important things and Hodge knelt down onto the round. He drew a rune on a tile and the tile opened which revealed a familiar ruby necklace.

Hodge picked the necklace up and Alec recognized it as a necklace Magnus gave Camille, which meant he knew that Magnus no longer cared about the necklace. 

“… to his then lover, Camille Belcourt.” Hodge must be talking about the necklace, Alec thought.

“Camille and Magnus were lovers?” Clary asked incredulously.

“Magnus gets around,” said Jace.

“Well he certainly has a type for tall and dark-haired,” laughed Izzy.

“Can you not?” Alec mouthed at Izzy.

“Magnus got this in 1857,” continued Hodge, “the jewel is enchanted by a spell that allows the wearer to know when demons are near.” 

Izzy stepped forward and laid the necklace in her palm.

“It’s so beautiful,” she admired as she stroked it.

“Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace, offer it to him and he might just take the bait,” stated Hodge as he took the necklace from Izzy.

Where the hell are they getting all this wrong information, wondered Alec.

Jace stepped back from the group, “I’ll send Magnus a fire message to make the meeting, we have to get to Magnus before Valentine does.” He left the room and all was silent for a moment before Izzy spoke.

“Come on Clary, we must go get ready.” She turned to Alec and looked at him pointedly. “I suggest you do too.”

Alec left Hodge alone and went to his room, ready to call Magnus. He figured they were going to have to cancel this date, even though he and Magnus have both been looking forward to it. He tried to turn his phone on but nothing happened, the screen just stayed black. He cursed his luck when he realized that his phone died and he’s going to have to wait for it to charge. 

Alec sat on his bed forlornly and thought of what to wear. He eventually just decided on the denim shirt again and was about to get it when Izzy barged into his room with her hands over his eyes.

“Are you decent?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” She took her hand down and smiled at Alec, “We have to figure out what you’re going to wear.”

Alec shrugged, “I was just going to wear my denim shirt and black jeans.”

Izzy put her hand on her chest and leant back, “What? You’re about to see your boyfriend, you have to look cute.” She went over to his closet and started picking through things.

“Keep your voice down,” Alec hissed. “Besides, Magnus got the denim shirt for me.”

“Aww that’s so cute, but I’m going to make you look absolutely dashing.” Izzy pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. Then, she rifled through his closet some more and she pulled out a black leather jacket with silver decals that Magnus also got him.

“What’s this?” she questioned. “I’ve never seen it before.” She examined it more.

“Magnus got that for me too, I’ve just never worn it.”

Izzy grabbed the clothes she picked out and the jacket and laid them on the bed, “Well now you’re going to. Strip.”

Alec pushed her out of the room, “Izzy just wait.”

Alec quickly changed into the clothes, he felt very much unlike himself wearing all these tight clothes. At least they were black.

“I’m coming in,” called Izzy. She took a minute to look him up and down, “Damn I did a good job.”

Alec laughed awkwardly and checked his phone when it buzzed, it was a text from Magnus. It read: Why did I just get a fire message from your brother?

Instead of texting back, he just called him. Magnus picked up instantly and Alec heard a bunch of other voices in the background. 

“Hey Mags, is this a bad time?”

Izzy squealed, “You call him Mags?” Alec shushed her.

“Of course not darling, I just need to get to a quieter place. Was that your lovely sister I heard in the background?”

“Yes it was,” said Alec.

“Alec, put Magnus on speaker, I’ll put a silence and locking rune on the door,” said Izzy. Alec complied.

“Magnus, you’re on speaker.”

“Wonderful, hello Isabelle, how are you?”

Izzy giggled and got closer. “I’m fantastic Magnus, how are you.”

“Absolutely perfect.”

Alec liked that his boyfriend and sister were getting along, but there were more pressing matters at end. 

“Magnus, we need to cancel that date.”

Magnus paused and drew a deep breath, “Does this have anything to do with that fire message sent to me by your dear parabatai, what’s his name, Jake?”

Alec laughed, “Yes it does. Clary wants to get her memories back and since I can’t just exactly arrange a meeting because it’ll give everything away, we need to go through the formalities.”

“Of course, so we need to meet at Pandemonium tonight, I promise I’ll look my best for first impressions, Izzy.”

Izzy laughed, “Ditto.”

“So,” said Magnus, “what is this supposed incentive?”

“It’s that gorgeous necklace you gave Camille,” said Izzy.

“Oh, I don’t want that.”

Izzy climbed onto the bed beside Alec and stared at the phone in disbelief. “But it’s beautiful,” she argued.

“And I have a hundred other beautiful things, your brother included.” Alec blushed a deep red. “Also there are many spells to detect demons, but I guess I’ll accept it if I have to.”

“Thank you,” said Alec.

“You should be excited for tonight Magnus,” said Izzy. “I really dressed Alec up.”

“Then I really should return to my lair to get ready.”

Izzy climbed off the bed but before Magnus could hang up Alec said something. “Magnus, before you go, why exactly do you call your flat your lair?”

“Because it’s fun,” Magnus said simply. “I’m going to move it soon; I really need a change of scenery. I’ll make sure the wards are adjusted to you as always, and I’ll even tell you the location.”

Alec laughed, “Thank you for your consideration, I was really starting to get tired of the brick wall, bye Mags.”  
“Bye darling.”

Alec hung up and turned to be faced with Izzy grinning from ear-to-ear.

“That was so cute,” she squealed as she pounced on him.

“it was just a conversation,” Alec grumbled while being smothered by his sister.

“An adorable one,” Izzy climbed off of him. “We need to go get weapons now big brother.” She walked out of the room. Alec unplugged his phone from the charger and struggled to fit it into the pockets of the impossibly tight jeans. His mood sours when he remembers what he has to get his weapons for, so he can make sure his boyfriend doesn’t die because he has been drawn into danger by a winy Clary.

Alec grabbed his bow and arrows from the weapons rack.

“You know they don’t really appear at will if you have to go get them,” pondered Izzy.

“You sound like Magnus, now choose your weapon, I suggest a whip.”

Izzy’s smile dropped off her face and she walked closer to her brother, “What’s wrong?” she inquired.

Izzy grabbed one of the arrows and looks it over, turning it around in her hand. Alec snatched it from her and stuffed it in his quiver.

“We’re going to a Downworlder rave, you should be a little more excited,” said Izzy.

“It’s a mission not a party,” Alec said stiffly.

Izzy grabbed a seraph blade and twirled it around.

“Yeah whatever, before Clary came every day was the same. Go on missions, kill demons, go on missions, kill demons. At least now it’s interesting.”

Alec snapped. “Interesting? Valentine is alive and actively seeking the cup, he threatens our entire world and we’re helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust and who showed up out of nowhere. On top of that we’re going to go draw Magnus into danger, so no Izzy, I don’t find this interesting.” Alec panted and he took a deep breath to try and steady himself.

Izzy stared at him in shock, “Woah.” Izzy walked towards Alec and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Feel better now?”

“No I don’t.”

Izzy smirked and Alec put on his quiver, “Okay, maybe a little.” 

Izzy put on a concerned face, “You can’t keep bottling things up Alec, it’s only a matter of time before they’ll explode, and not the fun kind of explode. You can always talk to me and,” Izzy Lowered her voice and looked around, “you can always talk to Magnus.

Alec nodded at her, “Okay let’s go. And we’re not going for the music.” He pointed a finger at her as they left. Izzy laughed.

“You’re such a buzzkill.”

They met up with Clary and Jace and Izzy had obviously let Clary borrow some of her clothes. Izzy was still the brightest there in her sparkly silver dress. While they waited in line at Pandemonium Clary and Jace talked in front of him and Alec did his best to tune out their conversation.”

“This is awesome,” Izzy whispered in Alec’s ears.

Alec turned to her with a confused face, “Why? You’ve been here a thousand times?”

“Yeah but now I know that your boyfriend owns this club, that’s so hot.”

“By the angel, Izzy; shut up.”

Izzy got in front of Alec and linked arms with Clary. “Clary,” she crooned, “do you think red is my color.”

“Izzy with a body like yours everything is your color.”

Alec looked around, he hoped no one noticed him, they might recognize him from when Magnus drags him to Pandemonium.

“Here you go, Jace,” said Izzy as she put the necklace in Jace’s hand.

“Why are you giving this to me?” questioned Jace. He stuffed the necklace in his jacket pocket.

“Because, if I don’t give it to you now I’m never going to.”

“Good answer,” said Jace. They walked into the club and it was packed and loud, electronic music was playing. “Blend in, but keep your weapons at the ready.”

Alec nodded and went to stand on the upper area where he could watch out easily. Magnus talked to Clary and Jace and damn, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to dress to impress.

Magnus studied the necklace with a look of fake interest and Alec really wished they could just be on their date now. Clary and Magnus started to argue about something and Magnus pulled back to make a portal. He was just about to offer Clary to come with him when Alec spotted something moving behind Magnus.

“Look out!” cried Izzy.

Alec shot an arrow as quick as he could and it sunk itself into the man’s chest… the man who was holding a seraph blade and was close to stabbing Magnus. The man fell backward and Magnus turn towards Alec, who had just jumped down onto the ground.

“Who are you?” Magnus said flirtatiously, Alec smirked. He knelt beside the man and examined him, “Circle member,” he said. Magnus nodded. He took the blade and studied it, when he saw the tainted tip he saw what happened, it was poisoned. They were actually smart enough to poison it.

“The blade is poisoned,” he choked out. When he turned around Magnus is no longer facing him and he saw that the blade had pierced Magnus’ clothes and was about to stroke his skin. Alec blanched, he knew they shouldn’t have lured Magnus out here. 

Magnus turned back to Alec and Alec mouthed, “Go.” Magnus nodded and was about to step through the portal when Clary grabbed his arm. Magnus and Alec glared at her with identical looks of annoyance and Magnus wrenched his arm out of her grip and stepped through the portal.

Clary looked at something in her hand, seemingly unbothered by what just happened. Before Alec could do anything Izzy came back and said, “It’s clear, looks like that was the only assassin.”

“They’ve found us, Izzy, we’ve got to go now,” declared Jace. They leave the club, Clary lingering behind them. They walked out the back entrance and Izzy wrapped her arm around Clary’s shoulders. 

“Jace,” said Izzy, she gestured over to Clary.

“Clary we have to move,” Jace explained. 

“I’m catching my breath,” she said. 

Now it’s time to act dramatic to play the uptight-older-brother part, thought Alec.  
Alec went over to Jace and pointed a finger at the girl, “Great. Not only did Magnus not give the girl her memories back, he also took the necklace. This is fantastic.”

Jace got in Alec’s face. “The girl, her name is Clary, and I highly suggest you keep your voice down,” he yelled.

Alec laughed, “Why? Are you afraid I’m going to upset her? We have risked our lives over and over again for this girl and where has it gotten us? Nowhere! We are no closer to getting the mortal cup and now we’ve lost the necklace.”

Clary ducked out from under Izzy’s arm and shoved herself between Alec and Jace.

“I am right here,” she screamed. “I don’t care about your damn jewelry. I’m sorry you don’t want to do this, but my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding here just disappeared into thin air.” 

“Clary, it’s going to be fine,” Jace reassured her.

She spun towards him, something flying out of her hand. Jace leaned down to pick it up.

“No it’s not. People are dying, and Magnus, Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We’re never going to find him and we’ll never get my memories back.”

“You give up way too easily,” Jace chuckled. He held up the thing he picked up and Alec recognized it as Magnus’ cufflink; Clary must have snagged it from him. 

Jace walked away from them and tried to track Magnus with the cufflink, Alec knew it would never work because of Magnus’ wards. Alec hoped Jace gave up before asking for Alec to help because Alec knew if he tried, Magnus’ magic would recognize him and let him track. 

“The signals not working,” grunted Jace. “Magnus must be blocking it, Alec come help me.”

Alec groaned and walked over to Jace, where they began to track Magnus. He felt Magnus’ familiar magic and he felt it let him in, it was a pleasant feeling. He vaguely heard Izzy tell Clary something. Alec felt where Magnus is, knew the exact coordinates, and now it seemed like Jace knew too. 

“Come on,” Jace said, “let’s go.”

They left and Alec vaguely remembered that Magnus’ apartment wouldn’t look like an apartment if the wards are up, he wondered what they are going to see. 

They arrived at Magnus’ apartment building and walked into the lobby, which is deserted as always. Alec was just about to climb the stairs when he realized he couldn’t, that’d just seem too natural. 

“Magnus’ lair is right up there,” Jace said. He pointed up the stairs to Magnus’ front door. The windows were opened which was strange since Magnus hated having them open.

“Magnus lives in a warehouse?” Clary asked. So that’s what it looks like, Alec thought.

“Not exactly, it’s a warlock glamour,” Jace explained.

They step closer and Alec knew instantly something was wrong, that the three of them shouldn’t be able to get this close.

“We shouldn’t be able to get this close,” Alec said.

“His wards must be down,” Izzy agreed.

Alec turned to Clary and said, quite rudely, “Don’t get in the way.” He knew it was mean but he just wanted Magnus to be okay.

They heard a scream and turned towards the window, where warlock was being stabbed, killed, and pushed out the window. Alec’s mind blanched and it was all he could do to not scream right there. What if Magnus was already dead, he thought. Alec sprinted towards the stairs and bounded up them three at a time. He got to the top and heard a circle member talking to Magnus. Alec waited just beyond the doorway and he tried to tell when would be the best time to come in so Magnus doesn’t get hurt.

“Your magic is strong warlock, much stronger than that horned weakling I killed this morning,” said the circle member.

“Elios,” Magnus breathed. Alec knew Elios, he felt bad that he was dead. 

“So that’s his name,” taunted the circle member, “lucky for us he sold you out before we killed him. Your cat eyes will be a nice addition to my collection.”

Rage bloomed throughout Alec and he ducked into the room and shot the circle member in the leg. Magnus finished him off with his magic, and the circle member laid there, dead.

“Well done,” Alec commented.

“More like medium rare,” Magnus quipped. Magnus turned towards Alec and Alec pulled him in into a tight hug, embracing him with all he’s got. Alec pulled back and away from Magnus.

“Magnus, when we got here and saw that the circle members were already here, I’ve never been so worried. I-” Alec gasped, the world doesn’t seem to have enough air. “I’ve never been so scared in my life. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said back instantly. As if they’ve said it a hundred times before and this wasn’t their first. “Every time you go on a mission I get so anxious I can barely breathe.”

They kissed, and it was sweet and almost desperate. All their emotions poured into one single moment, they pulled back and Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands and kissed his palms.

“Come on, lovebirds, we’ve got to go,” Izzy said from behind Alec. Alec jumped and laughed, still relieved and giddy. They walked into the room with the rest of the warlocks and he saw little Zoë sitting down and crying. That must have been her father who fell, thought Alec. 

Alec walked up to her and took her hands in his, “Hi Zoë,” he said. Zoë hugged him and cried harder, she had met Alec before and liked him. “Come on sweetie, let’s go somewhere else.” He gathered her up in his arms and went to the hallway and he saw Magnus and Clary talking out of the corner of his eye.

Alec put her down in the hallway and they sat together, Zoë crying and Alec holding her. Eventually, Zoë calmed down enough to speak.

“Thank you Alec,” she said wearily.

He cupped her face in his palms and looked her in the eye, “You’ll be okay Zoë, you know Magnus will help you find a place to live.”

“I know,” she said. She wiped her eyes and stood up, “Let’s go back,” she said. 

They entered the room and another warlock grabbed Zoë and thanked Alec. Once the warlocks had all left Magnus lifted his arms and said, “Hold on tight everyone, we’re about to move.” With a flash of blue, the whole apartment shook and Izzy, Clary, and Jace looked sick.

The room stopped shaking and Magnus smiled at the view of Brooklyn. “Much better,” he sighed. Magnus turned around and grimaced at the mess of furniture around him. 

“Ah, it’s inevitable, after each move I get the itch to redecorate.” You get the itch to redecorate every week, Alec thought. 

Magnus put his foot on the table on its side and flipped it over. “Normally I love a dirty lair but this is just sloppy,” Magnus said and winked at Alec. Alec snorted and Jace looked at him, trying to get him to explain what was going on, Alec merely shrugged. 

Alec walked over to Jace and Jace frantically asked, “What’s just happened?”

“Magnus Bane is known for being flirtatious, calm down.”

“I believe,” Magnus began, “in payment for services rendered, thank you for defending the warlocks.:

Magnus lifted up the necklace and went to put it on Izzy but Izzy refused.

“Oh I couldn’t,” she said.

“Oh but you could, and you should.” Magnus clipped the necklace on Izzy and Izzy looked at the jewel. “The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years, besides, it would look silly on your brother.”

“Alright, so how do we summon a memory demon,” said Clary angrily.

Magnus turned to her and put his hands up in a calm down gesture. “Are you certain, summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal.”

Clary stared at him with confidence, “I’ll do anything to save my mother, where is the demon.”

Manus nodded, “If you wish biscuit.” Magnus waved vaguely in Alec’s direction, “Pretty boy, get your team ready.”

Jace started forward before Alec could do anything but Magnus lifted a hand to block him. 

“I did not mean you,” he said, “I mean you.” Magnus pointed at Alec and Alec smiled but then shrugged at Jace. Alec was way too lovesick to be able to pull this off. 

Magnus and Clary walked into a room that Magnus must not care about and Jace turned towards Alec.

“Magnus has been flirting with you all night, what’s up man?”

Izzy talked before Alec could weakly defend himself, “Magnus just thinks Alec is cute, chill. You’re just jealous it’s not you.”

Jace was saved by Magnus gesturing to him and calling him into the room with Clary. Magnus walked out and sat on the couch dramatically.

“This is not how our night was supposed to turn out, was it Alec?” he said. “We were supposed to go to Taki’s and I was going to make everyone jealous of my cute boyfriend.”

“I know,” Alec said. He sat down next to Magnus and Magnus rested his head on his shoulder. 

“If we’re going to be summoning demons I refuse to ruin this outfit,” Magnus got up and went to change, apparently saving his magic for the summoning. 

Jace walked out of the room and asked, “Where’s Magnus?”

“He went to change,” explained Izzy. 

Jace nodded and sat down next to Izzy as they all waited for Magnus to be done. Magnus came back into the room in a silk black shirt and tight black jeans and Alec had to look away so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

“Hopefully biscuit is done drawing by now,” Magnus said and walked into the room where Clary was. 

They walked into the room and were met by a beautiful pentagram Clary drew.

“Jocelyn was right,” Magnus said appreciatively, “your artistry is beyond compare.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Magnus laughed, “The only other person I knew who could draw like that was Michelangelo; who was very good in bed but not as good as others.” 

Alec flushed red and Izzy cackled, leaving Jace to be confused as ever. Magnus drew his sleeves up and went to the top of the pentagram. 

“Okay, we’re ready, everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram.” They stood on the points of the pentagram with Alec next to Magnus and Izzy. 

“We must initiate a bond, once that bond is sealed it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens we must not let go of each other’s hands.” Magnus’ hand reached out to Alec and Alec immediately took it, it was tan and smooth compared to his pale and calloused hands.

Everyone else grabbed hands and Magnus spoke, “I will lead the ceremony and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon’s name is Valak and at some point he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary’s memories.”

“What kind of payment?” Jace questioned.

“We’ll find out.”

Magnus began the spell, saying words in a language Alec had never heard. In the pentagram a whirling gray mass began to appear and it almost broke their hands apart.

“Valak is here, do not break the circle,” Magnus cried.

“Clary hold on,” Jace said. His and Clary’s hands were slipping. 

“I’m trying.”

The whirling mass in the room spoke, and what it said chilled Alec down to the bone. “Give me the memories of the one you live the most.”

Izzy went first, and an image of a smiling Alec appeared in the cloud.

Then Clary, where Alec could finally see what Jocelyn looked like.

Now… it was Alec’s turn. His memory was from when he and Magnus first started dating and he made Magnus laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe.

“What?” breathed Jace, and Jace let go, breaking the circle. Valak broke free, throwing objects everywhere and sucking Jace in. Jace almost disappeared but Alec and Izzy managed to grab his hands at the last second. 

“Clary, help us,” screamed Izzy. Clary looked torn between killing the demon and getting her memories back.

“Clary,” Magnus said, “if you kill this demon you will never get your memories back.”

Clary nodded at him and gripped her seraph blade, then plunged into the whirling mass of the demon. It started to dissipate and Alec and Izzy pulled even harder until Jace was a heap on the ground and the demon was nowhere to be seen.

“Jace, Jace,” Alec kneeled on the floor next to Jace and tried to shake him awake to no avail. 

“Magnus is he going to be alright,” Clary asked.

“I don’t know; does he normally just lay like that without moving.”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh, even in this dire situation. He shook Jace once more and he startled to life, coughing and gasping. Alec got up and stood next to Magnus, taking his hand in his own.

Magnus looked at him shocked, “What are you doing?” 

“We might as well tell them, they already saw my memory,” Alec said.

“Alec, I want you to know,” Magnus turned to Alec, “if the demon had a chance to take my memory, he would have seen you.”

Alec grinned at Magnus but was distracted by Jace exclaiming, “What the hell?”

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to tell you Jace,” said Alec apologetically. 

“Are you,” Jace gasped and clutched his stomach, “are you two dating?”

“Yes, for six months” Magnus said for Alec.

Jace nodded, “Okay.”

“What, you don’t care, you’re not mad that I didn’t tell you sooner?” asked Alec. He let go of Magnus’ hand and walked over to Jace, who was still struggling to stand up.

“Of course not, I understand, I’m proud of you.”

Alec couldn’t control himself, he wrapped his parabatai up in a hug and felt tears come to his eyes. Maybe if Jace is this understanding, the rest of it won’t be so bad. Maybe one day he and Magnus won’t have to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> And you reached the end, i hope you liked the i love you scene. If you want me to write any short fillets in this universe or even something else just comment it (I don't right smut though so don't bother) Please tell me what you liked about it so i can keep including it. There are 4 other fics i have written in this universe so please read those


End file.
